


Studies & cuddles

by itsbeanieboo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Non binary Reader, Other, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbeanieboo/pseuds/itsbeanieboo
Summary: A request I got on tumblr!
Relationships: Kunimi Akira/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Studies & cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimi09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimi09/gifts).



Hands reaching out searching the other side of the bed, only to be met with cold sheets under their fingertips. It was late at night or even early in the morning, Y/n wasn't sure, but it was still dark. Sighing they climbed out of bed, grabbing the closest jumper pulling it over their head humming happily as his scent filled her senses. The light coming from under the bedroom door gave away where he was. Pushing the door open finding their boyfriend on the sofa or their shared apartment they got together for this year as they started the second year at university, his nose buried in piles of papers studying for his upcoming exam. 

"Aki?" The soft sleep filled voice met his ears causing him to look up finding y/n stood in the doorway, wearing one of his hoodies that swamped the h/c haired figure. E/c eyes still had a dazed look to them, "hey baby, why aren't you asleep?" 

"I woke up and you weren't there so I came to find you," Y/n mumbled out yawning, strolling over to the sofa taking a seat next to Kumini, rest their head down gently against his shoulder, "Come to bed please Aki, its late and you won't memorize anything if you're exhausted, plus I want cuddles." 

Chuckling he allowed a small rare smile spread across his lips, " Okay, okay. Let me finish this chapter," eyes still glued to the page, not moving, Y/n stay snuggled into Kumini's side, grabbing his hand in theirs fiddling with his fingers still unable to sake the sleep state they were in, eyes would flicker open whenever Aki turned the page to the next one. 

Y/n let out a huff as the minute's past, deciding that they were going to get cuddles one way or another. Letting go of his hand they slipped under his left arm crawling into his lap, face buried into the crook of his neck and arms and legs wrapped around him. 

Kumini, bit his lip, as a grin spread over his lips. He loved this sleepy needy side of his other half, espically when they wanted cuddles. "Akiii" The needy whined escaped there rosy lips, "come on, please,"  
His smiles grew even more at the adorable whine. "Five more minutes my love." 

Kumini wrapped an arm around their waist, pulling them closer to him. He continued to read over the chapter, making notes on his pad as he went. It wasn't long till he felt the even soft relaxed breath of their sleeping form against his neck. Glancing up at the clock he sighed, it was half two in the morning already. Placing his pen down on the coffee table. Hands going down to cup the back of their thighs before slowly standing up, he felt the limbs around him tighten around him as he carried Y/n back into their shared bedroom. He placed them back down on their side of the bed, covering them with the duvet before heading to the bathroom brushing his teeth, striping down to his boxers before climbing into bed. Within seconds, as if Y/n had sensed he had climbed into bed, they were snuggled into his side, arm thrown over his waist and legs tangled around with his. Face was resting on his bare chest. Chuckling gently Kumini wrapped an arm around their shoulder, his other hand linking with the one resting on his chest, planting a kiss on the knuckles before placing another one on the crown of their head.  
"I love you Aki," Y/n drowsy voice whispered out as they planted a kiss in the middle of his chest.  
"I love you too Y/n"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> This was fun and cute, I haven't written Kunimi before so it was fun to try and write his personality but with a soft side around his s/o.  
> I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought! Come and join the discord [The Beanbag](https://discord.gg/vDjEr77FnN), called The Beanbag and join my community and meet all sorts of amazing people!


End file.
